Beat Down Clan
The Beat Down Clan (abbreviated to BDC) was a villainous professional wrestling faction in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) led by MVP. History Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Formation On March 9, 2014, at Lockdown, MVP gained total control of wrestling operations in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as his team defeated Team Dixie. On the May 8th edition of Impact Wrestling, after telling TNA World Heavyweight Champion Eric Young how "proud" he was of him, MVP attacked Young and announced himself as the #1 contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, turning Heel in the process. However, TNA announced on Friday that due a torn meniscus, MVP was deemed medically unfit to compete, removing him from the match in the process. According to PWInsider, the original plans were to crown MVP as champion. On the May 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bobby Lashley made his return after running out to the aid of Young, but instead hitting Young with a spear, and allying himself along with MVP and Kenny King, thus also turning heel form a, then nameless, group. Championship success (2014–2015) The group then spent the following month feuding with Young over the title with Lashley, now going officially by only his last name, earning a chance at Slammiversary in a triple threat match also involving Austin Aries, but failing to win the title after Young pinned Aries. On the June 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, MVP and King helped Lashley win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship from Young, but firing Earl Hebner in the process. On June 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, MVP was relieved of his duties as Director of Wrestling Operations by Board of Directors representative Earl Sullivan Armstrong as he attempted to fire Bobby Roode, and MVP's replacement as Director of Wrestling Operations was revealed to be Kurt Angle. MVP then began to lead the group as a manager in a feud with Angle and other prominent faces in TNA, with both sides trading victories: while Lashley defended his title successfully against the likes of Eric Young, Jeff Hardy, Austin Aries, and Bobby Roode, King found himself and MVP (once the latter's knee healed up sufficiently) taking losses to the same wrestlers more often than not. On September 18, 2014, at the tapings for the October 28 edition of Impact Wrestling, Lashley lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Roode. Lashley regained the championship on January 7, 2015 with the help of MVP and King, but also from new members Samoa Joe and Low Ki as well as the turn and betrayal of Roode by his friend Eric Young. On the following night's tapings of the January 16, 2015 episode of Impact Wrestling, MVP presented the group as his "family" and officially christened them the Beat Down Clan. Later that night, Low Ki defeated Austin Aries with the help from King to win back the TNA X Division Championship, which he had lost to Aries the previous night, following which MVP attempted to present Lashley as the centerpiece of the Clan as well as a "founding member" (officially establishing the MVP-Lashley-King trio as the foundation of the BDC as a faction). However, Lashley refused to become a part of this new group and decided to leave, but was attacked by the other members with MVP saying that the title belongs to the BDC. On February 6, 2015 at Lockdown, Roode defeated Young, while Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Austin Aries, Gunner and Lashley) defeated The BDC (MVP, Samoa Joe, Low Ki and Kenny King) in a Lethal Lockdown match. The following week on Impact, A special 20-Man over the top rope Gauntlet Battle Royal #1 Contender's match took place where throughout the night, Dixie Carter announced the participants via Twitter. BDC took part elimination most of the competition until it was down to Kurt Angle who single-handily eliminated Samoa Joe, Low-Ki, and Kenny King before being eliminated himself by BDC Leader MVP. On February 27, 2015, at the taping, Impact Wrestling, would have MVP take on former BDC Member Bobby Lashley for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. The match that took place was called to be a No-Disqualification match so long as BDC didn't get involved nothing would happen. Low-Ki would be the first person caught and sent to the back due to attack Lashley while he was on the outside. Throughout the match Samoa Joe and Kenny King would constantly get involved until Lashley had the match won when King pulled the referee out of the ring and attacked him as Samoa Joe slid into the ring and began beating down on Lashley before Gunner rushed down and began attacking Joe fighting him to the back. Kenny King would attempt a high-flying and was taken out by a dazed Lashley. Eric Young would come running out and help out MVP by attacking Lashley with a chair only to be stopped by a returning Bobby Roode who fought Young to the back. MVP would have this match won until he was attacked by a hooded assailant who turned out to be former WWE and current Evolve and ICW Champion Drew Galloway. Lashley would go on to retain his TNA World Championship against former ally MVP. Low Ki lost the X-Division title on the March 20 Impact broadcast to Rockstar Spud; the latter cashed in the X-Division title match contract that he had won at Feast or Fired earlier in the year. However, On March 15 at the tapings for the April 24 edition of Impact Wrestling, Kenny King won a ladder match to bring the X-Division Championship back to the BDC. On the April 10 edition of Impact, the BDC faced The Rising (Galloway, Eli Drake and Micah) in a six-man tag match. During the match, Homicide interfered on the BDC's behalf, thus joining the stable in the process. On the April 17 edition of Impact, the BDC failed to capture the TNA Tag Team Championships. On May 11, 2015, King lost the X-Division Championship against Spud. On June 24, 2015, Hernandez made his return to TNA, joining BDC in the process. Later that night, on the tapings aired for July 1, the BDC defeated The Rising in a 4-on-3 Handicap match, forcing The Rising to dissolve. The next day, Low Ki announced that he had parted ways with the company. Disbanding On July 15, 2015, Hernandez was released from the company following a legal dispute between Lucha Underground and TNA regarding his contract, which TNA was under the impression was no longer active. As a result, TNA had to scrap a significant amount of material that had already been shot involving the BDC. MVP announced his departure from the company two days later. Kenny King, as the only active member of the BDC left, was taken off of television for two months and eventually departed for Ring of Honor in September while Homicide, who had been injured when the Hernandez dispute erupted, was quietly released. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** MVP *** Drive-By Kick – 2008–present ***''Playmaker'' (Overdrive) - 2007-present ** Kenny King *** Royal Flush (Fireman's carry spun out into a side slam) ** Lashley *** Spear ** Low Ki *** Warrior's Way (Diving double foot stomp) ** Samoa Joe *** Coquina Clutch (TNA) / Rear naked choke, sometimes transitioned into a suplex (ROH/Independent circuit) *** Muscle buster, sometimes from the second rope ** Eric Young *** Piledriver ** Homicide *** Da Gringo Killa (Back to back double underhook piledriver) ** Hernandez *** Border Toss (Throwing crucifix powerbomb) * Entrance themes ** "Return of the Ronin" by MVP (May 15, 2014 – January 30, 2015) ** "The Anthem"' '''by Jess Jamez & MVP (February 7, 2015 - July 15, 2015) Championships and accomplishments * 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling''' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) – Bobby Lashley **TNA X-Division Championship (2 times) – Low Ki (1), Kenny King (1) External links * Profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:Teams and stables Category:2014 debuts Category:2015 disbandments